Tattoo
by xoanneox
Summary: While working together with Gray Lucy sees his tattoos… Making her a bit obsessed with it with good results for them both. {GrayLu}{GrayLu week entry two}


_**Tattoo**_

 _Title: Tattoo_

 _Prologue: While working together with Gray Lucy sees his tattoos… Making her a bit obsessed with it with good results for them both._

 _Prompt: GrayLu week day two: Tatto_

 _Words: 711_

 _Contains: A description of a scene of the manga, the actual story (it is a sort of continuation of the scene) and a very short omake._

 _~ a bit ago (no specific time. Not long ago. Two hours at most, take or give a few minutes.)~_

" _Lucy! Let's intercept the attacks!" was what Gray said and Lucy agreed fast because they knew they had to do something so they climbed upon the magic vehicle._

 _The old man who is known as their guild master, Marakov, protested. "Stop! He isn't someone you can defeat!"_

" _Well, we don't know unless we try, no?" said Gray. He meant it. "Please have a bit faith in us, Gramps" added Lucy._

 _True to their words, Gray activated his Demon slaying magic and Lucy transformed into her Stardress Sagittarius form. This shocked Master Marakov. He hadn't seen anything like that before being done by his children._

 _Gray froze Ajeel's sand monster but it didn't took long before it broke through the ice. Their blue little companion, Happy, panicked and screamed: "The sand is going to become a monster again!"_

 _Lucy, after seeing that Gray's effect didn't have the right effect and knowing that it was her turn attacked the sand with her starshot._

 _The sand monster wasn't a monster anymore and now the same sand lied everywhere. That includes on our fairy tail mages. After a few coughing fits everyone got out of the sand again and Erza said a few colourful words about the magical vehicle that couldn't be used anymore and Carla tried to get Happy out of the sand._

 _Lucy and Gray were still stuck in the sand, but in the end everyone got out of it eventually._

 _~and we're back in the present~_

The fairy tail mages were celebrating the rebirth of the gild and Gray and Lucy sat on a bench, still resting from their fight, while everyone else was partying. (This, of course, got a few strange looks from the other guild mates but nobody said anything about it.)

Lucy bit her bottom lip, trying to look everywhere but Gray's naked chest. When they were fighting earlier Lucy had had a hard time not to start staring and drooling when she saw Gray's abs and his mark-like-tattoo.

"Ano," Lucy suddenly began talking receiving full attention of Gray which made her blush a bit. "Can you activate your demon slaying magic again?"

Gray was surprised but did what she asked for, curious why she would want him to do that. The mark that appeared took Lucy's attention fully, forgetting everything around them. She turned herself to Gray and came a little closer, which, made him blush.

(On the background could be a "LOVE REVAL" be heard from Juvia but she was taken away by a drunk Cana to get more sake together.)

Lucy slowly laid her hand on his shoulder; trailing all the in her opinion beautiful lines and swirls of the mark, getting in some sort of trance.

To say that this surprised was an understatement. He was downright shocked. He couldn't remember a women who had ever been so close to him (if you don't count an obsessed Juvia and a drunk Cana) and he knew for sure that nobody had ever even thought of touching him like this (but again, if you forget his stalker).

On his mark none less.

He assumed that she liked it very much because if she didn't she wouldn't touch him like that.

After ten minutes Lucy began to feel tired so the turned around, now with her back again his rock hard abs and her head on his shoulder, falling sound asleep as soon as she laid her head there. Gray didn't ask anything.

By now Gray had received so many strange or questioning looks from everyone that he just ignored them. He secretly had always wanted to be more than only friends with the blonde girl who was sleeping on his shoulder right now.

He moved a bit, waking her a little bit, but she didn't groan or something. No. She smiled a sugar sweet smile and he returned it. Ignoring everyone who was looking once again.

 _~ omake ~_

 _Gray turned around in his bed, looking right in his girlfriend's eyes. Lucy, being said girlfriend, scooted closer and hugged him, slowly falling asleep once again._

 _While she fell asleep Gray traced her newly set tattoo.._

 _ **The end**_


End file.
